SEME
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Los generales están en la orden, por la General nadie se queja. Sin embargo, alguien tendrá que soportar a Cross y quien mejor que su aprendiz, pero ¿ebrio? ¿Qué sucederá?... Lemon o algo así...


**SEME**

**BY: K. G. Á. É.**

Los generales están en la orden, por la General nadie se queja. Sin embargo, alguien tendrá que soportar a Cross y quien mejor que su aprendiz, pero ¿ebrio? ¿Qué sucederá?... Lemon (o algo así...).

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**SEME**

Los generales están en la orden, por la General nadie se queja. Sin embargo, alguien tendrá que soportar a Cross y quien mejor que su aprendiz para ello, fue lo que pensaron los altos mandos, así que el pobre Allen se la pasaba al servicio se su tutor, casi podía sentirse como un esclavo...

-Allen ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lavi al ver al peliblanco en la cocina.

-Wahahaha-Allen no le respondió. Parecía lo suficientemente entretenido cocinando. Sin embargo, aquella risa picó la curiosidad del Jr.

-¿Allen?-preguntó acercándose. Después de todo, estaba allí para dejar algunos trastes que hubo tenido que llevar a su cuarto para no morir de hambre mientras cumplía su deber de Bookman.

Al estar más cerca notó que preparaba algún tipo de caldo, ya era de noche pero no se le hizo en absoluto extraño, después de todo en días anteriores había sido testigo de que el General Cross tenía un gusto extraño, más que nada parecía sólo ser un chiquillo caprichoso y consentido que disfrutaba de ver el sufrimiento de quien lo atendía: _Allen_, para ser más precisos.

Lo que realmente era extraño era que Walker estuviera riendo cuando, generalmente, sólo podían verse nubes de depresión, en su entorno, por esas horas del día.

-AAAlleeen-indagó, viendo sobre el hombro del chico esperando ver lo que causaba su risa.

Así descubrió que el chico vaciaba un extraño polvo en el caldo que definitivamente no parecía ser un condimento que el pelirrojo conociera y, afirmando su teoría, vio en el rostro de Allen aquella oscura sonrisa que tenía cuando jugaba cartas.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ahora temeroso por la respuesta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Lavi, ¿hace cuanto qué estás aquí?!-gritó, preguntando, al parecer apenas consiente de que no estaba sólo.

-Pues llevó hablándote un rato, y te preguntaba qué hacías, pero ya lo veo, dime ¿qué es ese extraño polvo?-volvió la curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sólo "algo" para mi maestro-retomó aquel tono de cuando juega, Lavi casi podía jurar que le habían salido cuernos en ese instante.

-Ahh...y... ¿vas a llevarlo ahora?-continuó al verlo comenzar a servir con cuidado, teniendo una sonrisa de lo mas angelical pretendiendo encubrir sus intenciones con ella.

-Por supuesto-y sin más comenzó a transportar su obra en una bandeja.

Lavi le acompaño durante el trayecto hasta el comedor pero en cuanto llegó el momento de ir donde el General se alejó sin decir nada.

Sí bien molestaba a Kanda Yuu, sabía que el pelirrojo maestro de su amigo era otra cosa, alguien que sentía, quizá, Allen era el _ÚNICO_ en soportar, y realmente no creía exagerar con el calificativo "_ÚNICO_".

-Aquí está su comida-se acercó con la intención de dejarle la bandeja.

-No la quiero-de un manotazo la lazó lejos antes de siquiera llegara a tocar la mesa.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué lo tira?!-preguntó alarmado viendo los restos de su obra.

-Seguro es otro de tus venenos-expresó cual "el cielo es azul", de lo más calmado.

-Guah "¡¿Cómo lo supo?!"-su gesto lo delató.

-Jajajajaja ¡No puedes engañarme dos veces con el mismo truco, estúpido aprendiz!-afirmó victorioso.

Las personas en su entorno simplemente temblaron.

Por la forma en la que hablaban no parecía que fuera la primera vez que Allen trataba de envenenarlo, y peor aún al parecer la primera vez que lo intentó no logró matarlo.

No sabían quien daba más miedo si alguien que era capaz de envenenar a su maestro, siendo éste un General o a ese General que, más que un ángel de Dios, parecía ser un Demonio.

-A que tengo razón, lindura-dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

-¡Ah! ¡Maestro debería dejar de acosar a la General!-se atrevió a "regañarlo" ante la mirada atónita de los curiosos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás para impedir lo que, según tú, es acoso?-le habló acercando su rostro demasiado al del menor.

-¡Ahh! ¡Apesta a licor!-cubriendo su nariz se quejó, alejándose un poco.

-¡Ahora mismo me dará esa botella!-le exigió.

-Si, claro-inclinó la botella sobre su boca y acabándose el contenido.

-Toma-extendió la botella vacía a Allen.

Allen la tomó, molesto, _¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de él? _

Mientras él temblaba de coraje, Cross con total descaro tomó otra botella, la cual abrió y continuó la labor de degustar el contenido.

Aprovechando la distracción de Cross, la General se había alejado de él y marchado enseguida.

Cuando al fin se percató del vacío a su lado, volteó a ver a Allen quien estaba recogiendo los destrozos hechos con lo que anteriormente fuese la comida/poción que había hecho, al parecer había decidido dejarlo seguir tomando, quizá esperando que se ahogara o esperando tener la suficiente suerte como para que se le derramara el hígado, o cualquier otro órgano, por exceso de alcohol y muriera.

En fin, lo que hubiera sido, a Cross no le hacía gracia haber perdido a tan agradable compañía como lo es Claud Nine ni tampoco el ser ignorado por el estúpido de su aprendiz; así que sin más, y con tal cara entre aburrimiento y enfado, le arrojó una de las botellas vacías al segundo mencionado, quien tuvo la suerte de esquivarla a tiempo, de lo contrario el que hubiera acabado con derrame hubiera sido él, y no del hígado precisamente, porque estaba tan entretenido con su quehacer que no se percató de las intenciones de su maestro sino hasta que vio la botella rota frente a sí, luego de, apenas, haberle rosado, cuando él se movía limpiando.

-¡¿Acaso está loco?!-volvió a gritarle, reclamándole de frente.

Cross parecía realmente satisfecho de haber llamado su atención nuevamente.

Por otro lado, quienes estaban en las cercanías decidieron alejarse del lugar luego de ver que tan inconsciente y despiadado podía llegar a ser aquel ser pelirrojo, no siendo los únicos que temblaban atemorizados.

Definitivamente después de aquello no podía ignorar más a su maestro, era todo un peligro para las inocentes personas en el lugar.

Allen sólo pudo suspirar.

-"Tendrá que ir a su habitación más temprano"-pensó viéndolo con convicción.

Ignorándolo rotundamente, o fingiendo que lo hacía, Marian llevó nuevamente la botella a sus labios.

Sí bien todos sentían lástima del chico, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo para ayudarle. Después de todo, es Cross de quien se habla, y ebrio...

Allen dejó de ver a su maestro, comenzando a pensar en una forma de llevarle a su cuarto sin que opusiera mucha resistencia, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos...

-Es hora de que aprendas a beber-le había jalado del brazo y metido la botella en cuanto abrió la boca sorprendido por el acto efectuado contra sí.

-AAhAggh-habiendo volteado a verle por el agarre, se vio obligado a pasar la bebida al no querer ahogarse con está.

Al ver la botella vacía se dio por complacido el ojirojo.

Al haberlo jalado, Allen había terminado sobre el regazo de su maestro, así que al tratar de recuperarse un poco, había terminado sentado en las piernas del pelirrojo.

-¡Está usted loco!-gritó medio recuperado, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas así como su equilibrio se veía afectado, de pronto todo parecía querer moverse.

-Vayamos rápido a su habitación-dijo levantándose con dificultad.

-Necesita descansar y yo también-llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-Wajajajaja-Cross solo reía, corrección, se carcajeaba, feliz.

-¡_Mañana no podré levantarme y será por su culpa_!-le señalaba Allen, teniendo su otra mano en su cabeza pues ya se esperaba un horrible dolor de ésta apenas despertara.

Algunos de los presentes captaron un posible doble sentido, fingiendo comenzar a toser, sonrojándose un poco algunos, tratando de alejar tan oscuros pensamientos.

-Jajaja Ya quisieras que fuera así-comentó Cross quien también captó el doble sentido de las palabras de su discípulo.

-¡Se que será así!-respondió el ingenuo peliblanco, haciendo un puchero, encantador en opinión de muchos.

-Si sigues así te tomaré la palabra-advirtió antes de volver a tomar.

Allen le vio confundido, tratando de comprender las palabras recibidas con anterioridad, pero al no entender en absoluto volvió ha hacer un puchero.

-Realmente eres lindo, mocoso-Cross le veía fijamente.

Tanto Allen como el resto de los presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario que hizo se acentuara el rojo en las mejillas del joven exorcista, cosa que volvió a derretir personas.

-¡Realmente está ebrio!-le gritó, tratando luego de quitarle la botella a Marian, pero este se levantó, aunque al tener demasiado alcohol en su cuerpo y ante tan brusco movimiento se mareó.

-¡Ve! ¡A eso me refiero!-le dijo ayudándolo, aun cuando él estaba en condiciones similares por cortesía de su maestro.

-Cállate-Dejándose ayudar no se separó del peliblanco.

-Ahora, deme esa botella-le llamó calmado tratando de persuadirlo.

-No-pero no funcionó, cosa que esperaba.

Sólo suspiro.

-Está bien, puede tenerla sí me acompaña-condicionó.

-Así que... ¿Acompañarte dices?-dijo sonriente y medio comenzó a caminar.

Allen se alegró, aquello significaba que había aceptado el trato.

Ayudándose mutuamente, salieron del lugar para alivió y sorpresa de los exorcistas, buscadores, y demás presentes en la cafetería...

Es decir: _¿Así de simple había sido convencer __a Cross__ de hacer algo? ¡¿Tan solo con aquella propuesta hecha por el peliblanco?!_

Siendo así, tal vez sus pensamientos ante los posibles dobles sentidos no estaban tan errados.

Y entonces sólo pudieron sentir pena por Allen, seguro que le tocaría el papel de sumiso...

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación de Cross, Allen pudo notar la diferencia de tratos para con los generales, quienes, si bien tenían que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo cumpliendo misiones a lo largo del mundo, tenían también habitaciones que envidiar. Empezando por una cómoda cama matrimonial...

Mas no pudo seguir observando los detalles de la habitación porque, apenas habiendo cerrado la puerta, Cross lo empujó contra la pared bruscamente, acorralándolo entre ésta y su cuerpo.

-¡Arhg! Maestro…-un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios ante el brusco acto de su mentor.

-Cállate-le dijó y tomando su mandíbula comenzó a besarle demandante.

Allen abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el acto, tratando de alejarse le empujaba con los brazos, pero al ser Cross mucho más grande y fuerte que él no consiguió alejarlo, por el contrario su forcejeo pareció incitar al mayor a continuar, como si le hubiera provocado.

Pronto la lengua de Marian recorría con maestría la cavidad del menor, con la, aún, resistencia por parte del chico, cosa que no le desagradaba.

Walker le medio mordió el labio, logrando que Cross se alejara, habiéndolo dejado jadeante en busca de oxígeno.

-Mocoso, antes no ponías tanta resistencia-se limpió el hilillo de sangre que salía de su labio, aún así teniendo una sonrisa.

-Deténgase... Por favor... Usted no está en sus cabales…-aún trataba de recuperar el aliento y persuadir a su opresor.

-Muchas veces lo he hecho-susurró en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo, haciéndole estremecer.

-No…-algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

-Siempre haces eso, no sabes cuanto lo odio-le decía en susurros mientras con su lengua trataba de apartar aquellas saladas gotas, quitando a la vez la molesta prenda de exorcista del menor, quien nuevamente trataba de oponerse, sin mucho éxito.

Poco después la prenda del General acompaño a la de su aprendiz, siendo éste llevado hasta la cama, lugar en que continuaron perdiendo prendas.

Quitando con rapidez el listón de su cuello dejándolo abandonado a un lado de la almohada, mientras mandaba a algún lugar de la habitación las blusas y prendas interiores de ambos, el General se coloco sobre el ojiplata quien le observaba sonrojado al verse totalmente expuesto ante el mayor quien a su vez le dejaba apreciar por completo su anatomía, mucho más desarrollada que la propia, sintiéndose como una presa, indefenso.

-Ahora comienza el juego- le sonrió, comenzando a bajar por el cuerpo del peliblanco quien, sabiendo que nada podía hacer, llevó sus manos ha su rostro, cubriéndose.

-Así no podrás disfrutarlo del todo; pero como quieras-le dijo burlón, acercándose a su cuello en donde se dedico a dejar su marca, logrando con ello que las manos del pequeño bajaran a su boca queriendo ahogar los gemidos que comenzaban a nacer ante aquello sumado a las caricias y estímulos que recibían sus tetillas así como su bajo vientre.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió una mano intrusa rozar su miembro, abriendo a la vez sus ojos mucho más de lo normal.

-P-Pare…-logró apenas decir pues su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras.

-Lo haría si fuera lo que quisieras, pero "alguien" acá abajo me dice que no es lo que deseas –le dijo para posteriormente presionar con algo de fuerza su miembro.

-¡…!-mordió con fuerza su mano.

-Si haces eso sólo te lastimarás-volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada, todo él, cohibiéndole.

-Te haré gemir aunque no quieras-fue todo lo que dijo.

El pequeño tenía la intención de preguntar a que se refería y volver a pedirle que parara aquel acto, sin embargo una humedad extendiéndose en su miembro se lo impidió y bajando la vista pudo ver al otro, culpable de aquella agradable sensación, teniéndole en su boca y saboreándole gustoso mientras se ayudaba de sus manos para incrementar su sentir, provocando que su respiración de dificultara y que terminara en la boca del contrario quien aún sabiendo que aquello pasaría no se apartó.

Avergonzado llevó nuevamente sus manos a su rostro mientras a su vez limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus orbes.

Tal escena le pareció atrayente al de ojos rojos, con presura le aparto las manos regalando un beso en la frente del menor, dejando sus manos a los costado, dándose paso nuevamente en la cavidad de su boca, demandante, haciéndole probar su propia semilla, costándole en esta ocasión el poner resistencia, aun no recuperado del anterior placer.

Habiendo cortado el beso, humedeció algunos de sus dedos llevándolos posteriormente uno por uno a la entrada del menor moviéndolos en diferentes formas, queriendo que el otro dejase de quejarse y comenzara a disfrutar del acto que iba a dar comienzo a lo mejor…

-¡Arhg!-pareció ahogar un gemido que el general no supo si era de dolor o placer.

-Tranquilo, no va ha dolerte-le dijo tratando de calmarlo, sin notar la oscura sonrisa que surco su rostro.

-_Por su puesto que no_-Marian pronto se vio sobre la cama y a su pupilo sobre él, contrario a sus deseos.

-¿Qué rayos...?-se sintió desorientado, llevando enseguida su vista al peliblanco.

-Fue usted quien me provocó… Maestro…-se excusó, diciendo la última palabra en un tono que a Cross le pareció sensual, tan impropio del criajo a quien había tenido bajo su dominio apenas segundos atrás.

Dominio que tenía intención de recuperar, lástima que quedó sólo en intención…

-¡Se puede saber que haces!-gritó al ver sus manos atados con el listón que usualmente el menor llevaba en el cuello.

-Lo disfruto. Como usted quería-le sonrió burlesco, pero Cross no pudo quejarse porque un inesperado beso lo calló enseguida.

Pensó que ese era el momento perfecto, estando distraído, aún con las manos atadas podría poner a Allen en su lugar.

No contó con que el pequeño exorcista se sentara en su abdomen y, más aparte, hiciera usó de la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo para mantenerlo en donde estaba, conservando aún sus bocas juntas.

El chico sobre él ya no estaba cohibido ante su presencia y no podía manejarlo del modo en que había estado haciendo, _¿acaso el menor así lo había planeado desde el principio?_, bien, eso era algo que no sabía y de lo cual se olvido cuando sintió sobre su miembro el trasero del joven, apenas un pequeño roce, que le hizo ahogar un gemido en la boca que tomaba.

Jadeante se separó de su maestro, viéndole provocativo.

-Dejaré que disfrute del espectáculo. Marian…-le dijo de forma suave y con una mirada llena de deseo y malicia.

-¡¿A qué maldito espectáculo te refieres?!-sí, le había encantado la forma en que le vio, pero aún no estaba satisfecho con su posición, mas, no pudo seguir con las quejas pues ante él comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, rozando con su cuerpo de vez en vez su miembro, con _y sin _intención.

Al poco rato pudo perfectamente notar la desesperación del mayor por querer soltarse.

-Eres un maldito criajo-le dijo con voz ronca presa de la lujuria.

-Y aun así desearía ser usted quien me toque, como hacía, ¿no es así?_ General_ -le sonrió con burla y se acercó a besarle, siendo ahora él el mordido.

-Ser rencoroso no es bueno, sabe-decía divertido llevando una de sus manos a la herida.

-Jeh…-sólo sonrió de lado, satisfecho con su acción.

-Si quisiera, podría dejarlo como esta y marcharme-nuevamente aquella mirada maliciosa y provocativa hacía presencia en el peliblanco mientras se levantaba, posándose entre las piernas del ojirojo quien le veía incrédulo.

-Pero… cómo no soy como usted, continuaré lo que empezó-dijo relamiéndose el labio herido.

-¡¿Qué…?!-no acabó su pregunta debido a la acción del menor.

Contrario a lo que hiciera Cross el menor comenzó a prepararle humedeciendo su entrada con su lengua la cual movía de formas varias para satisfacción del pelirrojo, quien no sólo recibía eso, ya que al mismo tiempo era masturbado su miembro con caricias y presiones varias que estaban apunto de hacerlo derramar, de no ser porque, al sentirlo, el peliblanco presiono su frenillo, ganándose un gruñido de queja que decidió ignorar, pues, sin saber en que momento, la lengua de su discípulo había sido sustituida por los dedos de este y se encontraba ya lo suficientemente preparado. Ambos sabían que venía la mejor parte…

De forma rápida entró en su mentor, gimiendo ambos por las sensaciones recibidas, acostumbrándose el uno al otro…

Las embestidas eran suaves pero placenteras desde el principio al ser precisas en un punto que volvía loco a Marian haciéndole retorcer del placer, mas, sin embargo, no se quejó cuando fue aumentado su ritmo y lo disfrutó aún más cuando, piadoso, Allen le dejó participar dejando libres sus manos, pudiendo tocarle nuevamente y sacándole gemidos extra con ello, en este punto, poco le importaba al General ser el penetrado…

Se dieron un beso que Walker comenzó de forma dulce y que pronto se convirtió en uno fogoso, lleno de deseo y algo más…

Beso que fue rotó de forma brusca, al sentirse estremecer y dejarse llenar de satisfacción…

-¡Cross!/ ¡Allen!-gimieron fuertemente el nombre del contrario, arqueándose sus cuerpos.

Quedando ambos jadeantes luego de alcanzar el clímax, el ojiplata salió con cuidado del pelirrojo recostándose sobre este.

-Pesas… Bájate…-reclamó el mayor.

-No… aquí está calentito…-susurró, acomodándose mejor y teniendo sus piernas intercaladas.

-Oi…-pero no continuó su queja pues el menor se había quedado dormido y él estaba lo suficiente cansado como para apartarlo, así, sin más, se entregó al sueño también, luego de rodear al otro con sus brazos y cubrirlos a ambos, el frío de la noche comenzaba a sentirse apenas…

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, extrañamente, aunque era Allen quien se veía rojo y tenía en su cuello algunas rojas y perceptibles marcas (debido a la palidez de su cuerpo y lo corto de su pelo), era el General Cross quien caminaba de un modo extraño y con un mal humor que superaba, por mucho, al de Kanda; mientras decía cuanta maldición supiera no sólo en inglés sino en todos los idiomas que sabía.

Nadie comprendía absolutamente nada.

-Maldito mocoso-más que enojado se sentía indignado.

No era la primera vez que se daba tal situación, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos, siempre, en veces anteriores, todo quedaba en toqueteos sobre la ropa y unos cuantos besuqueos; porque siempre lograba controlarse, dejando libre a Allen quien lloraba y le miraba, tan indefenso, que indudablemente iba a desfogarse con su amante en turno.

Y es por eso que esa no es la razón de su indignación, sabía que tarde o temprano podrían pasar a mayores, por eso no quería ir a la Orden sabiendo que Allen estaría ahí, sin embargo, al saber que sería precisamente él quien le atendería, se alegró porque podría mantenerlo entretenido y alejado de cualquier otra persona mientras recibía toda su atención, y aún así mantenía cerca a Claud, para evitar hacerle "algo" a su aprendiz.

Sí, bien, el comenzar a tomar de forma desmedida (por aburrimiento y por querer ver molesto a Allen) no fue una buena idea y solo consiguió con ello embriagarse y montar una escenita, más aparte un horrible dolor de cabeza y culo. Lo que realmente lo irritaba era que había permitido que fuera el otro quien llevara el control de la situación ¡No! ¡Corrección! ¡No es que lo hubiera permitido!

Lo que _REALMENTE _había pasado, era que: ¡El MENOR _REALMENTE_ había tenido el CONTROL de todo!

¡Aun se sorprendía de la fuerza que el criajo tenía! Y peor aun ¡Él lo SABÍA, pero lo había subestimado!

¡Eso es! ¡Lo que realmente le molestaba es haber subestimado al contrario!

Y aunque el maldecir no cambiaría nada, seguiría haciéndolo por un buen rato.

Aunque, si bien, su rostro estaba rojo y se sentía apenado (pero no arrepentido) por lo hecho, muy dentro de sí, Allen guardaba una extraña sensación de bienestar al saberse el domador de quien fuera poco más que su maestro, casi podía sentirse como si hubiera ganado un juego de cartas jugando contra los mejores tramposos...

Cross llegó a su lugar y al sentarse no pudo evitar quejarse.

-Por eso le dije que se quedara en cama y que yo le llevaría el desayuno-mencionó el peliblanco ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte del mayor.

-Está bien, está bien-levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Iré a preparar su almuerzo, le haré su platillo favorito, después de todo soy el culpable de su malestar-dijo con calma comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cocina aún con la mirada de odio encima e ignorando su propio dolor de cabeza así como las miradas de los presentes.

Fue entonces cuando todos fueron iluminados por la luz del entendimiento, e invadidos por una sorpresa infinita, quien lo hubiera pensado:

"Entonces Allen es, sin lugar a dudas, el ¡¿SEME?!..."

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**ENTREVISTAS**

La pregunta: "¿Qué opinas sobre la nueva pareja y su situación?"

.Los generales...

Claud: Se lo merecía. Por fin podré estar en paz-es apoyada por Lao.

Sokaro: ¡Wahahahahahaha!-se burla a carcajada limpia.

Tiedoll: ¡Los jóvenes de ahora crecen tan rápido!-llorando.

Yeegar: Creo que el licor es bueno para recetas como...

-General Yeegar, aff-suspiran sus alumnos (Thierry, Pieto, Bern).

.El departamento científico...

Komui: Lástima que Tim estaba conmigo, ahora no podré chantajear a ese General-se lamentaba.

-Por otro lado... ¡Dos pulpos menos tras mi Lenaleeeeee!-festeja con los brazos en alto mientras corre.

Reever: Pues... ¡Ah! ¡Supervisor! ¡No aproveche esto para escapar de sus deberes!-va tras Komui.

Russell se preguntaba si debería dejar que Jean siguiera los pasos de Allen, mientras Johnny lloraba, en el hombro de Tapp, de alegría porque Allen no había sido ultrajado por lo que ninguno dio su opinión...

.Sede asiática (Sí, era un gran chisme como para que quedara sólo entre los miembros de la Sede Central...)

Shifu: Pues... de ser Lou fa, seguro que me sentiría miserable al saber que Walker-san tiene noviO...

Rikei: ¿Por qué no lo repites de nuevo?-con sarcasmo señala tras de sí.

Lou fa: Wal...ker...san...-profundamente deprimida hace con su mano círculos imaginarios en el suelo.

Fou: ¡Wahahaha, Baka-Bak Walker te ganó a comprometerse!-con malicia lo señala.

Wong: Bak-sama no le haga caso-trata de animarlo.

El mencionado Bak hace compañía a Lou fa en su depresión.

.Los exorcistas y otros miembros...

Jerry: ¡AAAhhhh! ¡Allen-kuuuuun!-gritó cual fan.

Lenalee: Estaba en misión y cuando volví... ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó como toda una fangirl yaoi.

Lavi: Con un uke como ese, deberé dejar de molestar al Moyashi-chan... Me pregunto si ya habrá vuelto Yuu?

Kroly: A-Allen-kun /-totalmente apenado no pudo responder.

Miranda se desmayo en cuanto se entero (cuando le preguntamos)...

.Algunos buscadores...

Buzz: Sabía que ese tipo (Allen) tenía agallas, nunca imagine que tantas.

Thoma: Creo que Kanda-dono se sentirá mal por perder a su uke...

Pedro: Pero quizá Walker-dono también pudo haber sido su seme, en la misión con Victorio, vi el control que tenía sobre él...

Ninguno ha notado una oscura presencia tras de ellos.

Gozu: ¡Buaa! ¡Pobre Kanda-san! ¡Él que es tan bueno!-llorando (Cree que es bueno porque lo salvo de la Bruja de Dankern…)

-¡Mugen Actívate!-

-Kanda ¿qué vas ha...?-preocupado Marie, quien llegaba con Kanda de misión, no pudo acabar su pregunta...

-¡¡Kaichuu Ichigen!! ¬¬Xx-

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH...!!

FIN DE LAS ENTREVISTAS DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS...

**FIN DEL OMAKE**

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWERS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Me apetecía fastidiar un poco a Cross y así salió esto, además, Allen es un chico de doble cara…

Espero les haya gustado…


End file.
